concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flood City Music Festival
Flood City Music Festival is an annual music festival held in Johnstown, Pennsylvania, presented by the Johnstown Area Heritage Association. The festival began in 1989 as a street fair to commemorate the 100th Anniversary of the Johnstown Flood. The event was renamed the National Folk Festival in 1990, and was held in Johnstown's Cambria City neighborhood from 1990 to 1992. In 1993, it was renamed the Johnstown FolkFest and eventually the festival moved from Cambria City to downtown Johnstown in 2004. The festival emphasized acoustic music, but was expanded and renamed the Flood City Music Festival in 2009 to include other styles of music. 2014 Flood City Music Festival Lineup: Boz Scaggs Leftover Salmon with special guest Bill Payne Lee Fields & The Expressions Hurray for the Riff Raff Dumpstaphunk Rubblebucket Nahko and Medicine for the People Cornmeal Big Sam's Funky Nation Turkuaz The Iguanas Nicole Atkins Jarekus Singleton Driftwood Big Mean Sound Machine Neon Swing X-perience The Greens Bastard Bearded Irishmen Ikebe Shakedown Miss Melanie & the Valley Rats City Dwelling Nature Seekers Grand Piano The Hawkeyes Smackdab Swampcandy Good Brother Earl Whiskey River Panhandlers The Weathered Road Amanda Barton & Bill Ward Matt Otis & the Sound Striped Maple Hollow Tim Woods & the Woods Family Band 2013 Flood City Music Festival Lineup: Trombone Shorty & Orleans Avenue Robert Randolph and the Family Band Greensky Bluegrass George Porter, Jr. & The Runnin' Pardners Kenny Neal Bonerama Snarky Puppy Sister Sparrow & the Dirty Birds Chuck Prophet & The Mission Express Stephen Kellogg and the Sixers Spirit Family Reunion Turkuaz The Funk Ark Sol Driven Train Rumpke Mountain Boys Alexes Aiken Johnny Sketch & the Dirty Notes The Kalob Griffin Band New York Funk Exchange Bastard Bearded Irishmen Jazzam featuring Clinton Clegg Cait Cuneo Tiger Maple String Band Maddie Georgi Band Old E Allstars Well Strung 600 lbs. of Sin The Weedrags Midnight Drive The Beagle Brothers The Derek Woodz Band The Pawnbrokers The Crew of the Half Moon West Hills All-Stars 2012 Flood City Music Festival Lineup: Dr. John & the Lower 911 Del McCoury Band The Smithereens Steve Kimock with special guests Bernie Worrell, Wally Ingram and Andy Hess Royal Southern Brotherhood Big Sam's Funky Nation Sonny Landreth Anders Osborne Johnny Sketch & The Dirty Notes Eric Lindell with Anson Funderburgh The Revelations featuring Tre Williams Billy Price Band Chandler Travis Philharmonic Eric Tessmer John Howie & the Rosewood Bluff The New York Funk Exchange Yellow Dubmarine Jimmy Adler One World Tribe Moon River Ramblers Fletcher’s Grove Jazzam Backstabbing Good People Gypsy & His Band of Ghosts The Harlan Twins JKutchma & the Five Fifths Whiskey River Panhandlers Charlie Dane Shiva Skydriver Groove Gathering Chris Vipond and the Stanley Street Band 2011 Flood City Music Festival Lineup: Gregg Allman JJ Grey & MOFRO Bettye LaVette Black Joe Lewis & the Honeybears Project/Object featuring Ike Willis & Ray White Terrance Simien and the Zydeco Experience The Bridge Tab Benoit The Pimps of Joytime Bill Kirchen & Too Much Fun Brothers Past The Hackensaw Boys Lubriphonic That 1 Guy Boogie Hustlers Sister Sparrow & the Dirty Birds American Babies Sweet Earth Shelf Life String Band City Dwelling Nature Seekers 600 Lbs. of Sin Clinton Clegg & the Backstabbing Good People Black Coffee Southside Strays Jeff Perigo & Friends 2010 Flood City Music Festival Lineup: Los Lobos Galactic with special guests Cyril Neville and Corey Henry Robert Cray Band Anders Osborne Honeytribe The Lee Boys Los Straitjackets Billy Price Band Eilen Jewell Eric Tessmer Band Boogie Hustlers Jimmy Adler Band Boca Chica Tim Dabbs Corned Beef & Curry Good Brother Earl Moon River Ramblers Mark Dignam Rising Regina Dave DiStefano & the West Hills All-Stars The Bogarts The Weathered Road 2009 Flood City Music Festival Lineup: The Derek Trucks Band Grace Potter and the Nocturnals Donna the Buffalo Ruthie Foster Seven Nations Bill Kirchen & the Hammer of the Honky-Tonk Gods Kane Welch Kaplin Scott Blasey Scrapomatic Clumsy Lovers Todd Wolfe Ernie Hawkins Bill Deasy Kristi Rose & Fats Kaplin Ben Hardt Acoustic The NewLanders Bob Banerjee & Friends Gerry Stanek Gypsy Dave & the Stumpjumpers Bill Toms Joy Ike The Turpentiners Brad Yoder Maddie Georgi Heather Kropf Jazz In Your Face Endless Mike & the Beagle Club Miner Swing Quartet Tree Whiskey River Panhandlers 2008 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Jason & the Scorchers Del Castillo Tom Russell Webb Wilder & the Beatnecks Dwayne Dopsie & the Zydeco Hellraisers Amy LaVere Jason Ricci & New Blood Shannon Whitworth Big Sam's Funky Nation Deke Dickerson & the Ecco-Fonics Barrence Whitfield Stacie Collins Jordan Valentine & the Sunday Saints Born Again Floozies Dallas Wayne Jason Ringenberg Tim Dabbs Red Collar The Marauders Arty Hill and the Long Gone Daddies Dubmissive Aran Rusty Gun Revival Jazz In Your Face Beagle Brothers 2007 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: A. J. Croce The Tossers Dwayne Dopsie & the Zydeco Hellraisers Slavic Soul Party! Eric Lindell Scott Miller & the Commonwealth Bill Kirchen Tres Chicas Too Slim and the Taildraggers Druhá Tráva Last Train Home James Talley Bill Deasy Gigi Dover & The Big Love The Marauders Jimmy Adler Grinning Mob McKay Brothers Jimmy Sapienza & 5 Guys Named Moe Jennifer Drummey & the Small Band Jazz In Your Face 2006 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Balkan Beat Box The Recipe Sleepy LaBeef Bonerama Terrance Simien & the Zydeco Experience Maia Sharp The Lee Boys Billy Price Band The Irish Descendants Joe Grushecky & the Houserockers Eric Tessmer Band Those Darn Accordions Doll Hospital Gamble Brothers Band Will Hawkins Mark Dignam Tim Dabbs Rusty Gun Revival The Gospel Lights Russell Lauf Band Rachel Allen Jazz in Your Face 2005 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings Wanda Jackson Rosie Flores Brave Combo Cephas & Wiggins Jason Ringenberg Lil' Brian & the Zydeco Travelers Chandler Travis Philharmonic Paul Cebar & the Milwaukeeans Red Elvises Redbird Peter Mulvey Kris Delmhorst Jeffrey Foucault The Kissers The Greyhounds The Gospel Lights "Farmer Jason" Ringenberg Soda Jerk Tim Dabbs Jazz in Your Face Angelo M Russell Lauf Band The Rhinelanders 2004 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Seven Nations Chubby Carrier and the Bayou Swamp Band Jimmy Sturr & His Orchestra Walter "Wolfman" Washington & The Roadmasters Chris Smither Big Sandy & His Fly-Rite Boys Bill Kirchen Barrence Whitfield & The Savages The Recipe Hot Club Sandwich Anne McCue Two Dollar Pistols Ernie Hawkins Big Leg Emma The Gospel Lights Del Sinchak Band Little Buddy The Mavens Grinning Mob The NewLanders Jazz In Your Face 2003 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: The Louisiana Blues Throwdown featuring Harry Hypolite, Mathilda Jones, Eric Lindell and the Marc Stone Band Alex Torres y los Reyes Latinos The Prodigals Those Darn Accordions Wayne "The Train" Hancock Deke Dickerson and the Ecco-Fonics The Cool John Ferguson Band Red Meat Chandler Travis Philharmonic Two High String Band Caroline Herring Cootie Stark Tarbox Ramblers Peter Mulvey Jazz in Your Face Del Sinchak The Newlanders The Delaneys Ribbon Grass John Charney with White Mojo and Friends John Stevens' Doubleshot The Johnstown Button Box Band Polka Express 2002 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Terrance Simien and the Mallet Playboys Asylum Street Spankers Bio Ritmo Robbie Fulks Michelle Willson and the Evil Gal Orchestra The Campbell Brothers Greg Trooper Ernie Hawkins Hot Club Sandwich Countdown Quartet Dog Run Boys Hooley Boilermaker Jazz Band Tim Dabbs Jolly Joe and the Bavarians 2001 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Southern Culture on the Skids Nathan and the Zydeco Cha-Chas Jimmy Thackery and the Drivers Pucho & His Latin Soul Brothers Acoustic Syndicate Bonnie Rideout Ray Condo and the Ricochets Barrence Whitfield and the Groove Juice Symphony Dallas Wayne and the Hardcases Christy McWilson Hugh Feeley and Talk is Cheap Walt Wagner and the Polka Serenaders Die Schlauberger Simple Gifts Dead Irish Blues Band The Fabulous Gunslingers Gospel Lights 2000 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Buckwheat Zydeco The Seldom Scene Miss Lavelle White Those Darn Accordions The Prodigals Chris Smither Ronnie Dawson Wendell Rivera's Latin Jazz All-Stars Tim Dabbs The Irish Descendants Earthtones Dead Irish Blues Crusade with Ed Biegaj 1999 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Alex Torres and the Latin Kings Sleepy LaBeef Cephas & Wiggins The Holmes Brothers Don Walser and the Pure Texas Band Neil Anderson and Full Circle Jimmy Sapienza and Five Guys Named Moe Rank Outsiders Heather Eatman The Hot Club of Cowtown Hart-Rouge 1998 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Walter "Wolfman" Washington Austin Lounge Lizards Terrance Simien and the Mallet Playboys Corey Harris Mamou Cherish the Ladies Asylum Street Spankers Trout Fishing in America Steel Impressions Jimmy Sapienza and the Swingmeisters Bill Bevac Band 1997 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Laurie Lewis and Grant Street Tab Benoit Los Pinkys Solas Rank Outsiders Lil Brian and the Zydeco Travelers The Gathering Field Del Sinchak The Englishmen Code Blue Kevin Roth 1996 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Fat Possum Mississippi Juke Joint Caravan with R. L. Burnside, Dave Thompson and Junior Kimbrough The Persuasions Nathan and the Zydeco Cha-Chas Beaver Creek Don Walser and the Pure Texas Band Clan Na Gael Galla & Dan Earthtones Grooveyard The Braxmen Eddie and the Slovenes 1995 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Maggie Christl Green Fields of America C.J. Chenier and the Red Hot Louisiana Band Tim & Mollie O'Brien and The O'Boys Sleepy LaBeef The Dixie Hummingbirds Phillip Fankhauser and the Checkerboard Blues Band The Grace Family Heather Eatman Joe Grkman Band 1994 AmeriServ Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Johnny Clyde Copeland Jimmy Thackery and the Drivers Chubby Carrier and the Bayou Swamp Band Alex Torres and the Latin Kings J.D. Crowe and the New South Lenny Gomulka's Chicago Push Jimmy Sapienza and Five Guys Named Moe Casco Bay Tummlers John Bagnato Quartet 1993 Johnstown Folkfest Lineup: Clarence "Gatemouth" Brown Kukuruza Áine Minogue Rockin' Dopsie and the Zydeco Twisters Queen Bee & the Blue Hornet Band Glorius Rebirth Drums for Peace Dynabrass Douglas Miller 1992 National Folk Festival Lineup: Terrance Simien and the Mallet Playboys The Blind Boys of Alabama Fontella Bass Southern Scratch Warner Williams Eddie Pennington Melvin Wine Chatuye Shashmaqam Big Joe Duskin Brendon Mulvihill Gillis Brothers 1991 National Folk Festival Lineup: The Fairfield Four Walter Mouton and the Scott Playboys Wayne Henderson Roman Ritachka Los Pleneros del Batey Ganga Ceilidh House Tony Ellis Etta Baker Sun Rhythm Section 1990 National Folk Festival Lineup: The Holmes Brothers Lyman Enloe Liz Carroll Billy McComskey and Dáithí Sproule Otonowa Cephas & Wiggins Preston Frank and the Zydeco Family Band Moses Rascoe Charlie "Possum" Walden Bud Hudenski and the Corsairs